In many circuits, particularly those that run off remote power supplies such as batteries, it is important to keep the power consumption of the circuits low. As well as addressing the issue of operational circuit efficiency attention is also being turned to reducing static power loss, i.e. power loss due to power leakage occurring while a circuit is not performing operations. One way of addressing this is to provide the circuit with a sleep mode so that it is in effect powered down during these non-operational periods. To reduce power leakage during these sleep periods, many circuit designs are now making use of power gating which helps make the sleep mode a particularly low-leakage state. This power gating is achieved by inserting power transistors between standard cell devices and Vdd creating a “virtual” Vdd rail, or by inserting power transistors between standard cell devices and Vss creating a “virtual” Vss rail. To enter a low leakage mode, the power transistors are turned off and the leakage of the design is limited by the leakage of the power transistors. Since the power transistors can be made to be high Vt, and since the width of the power transistors can be much less than the width of the active devices in the circuit, leakage currents can be dramatically reduced. Thus, when the power transistors are turned off the virtual power rail at their output floats to approximately that of the other power rail and the circuit is powered down.
Although this results in substantial power savings it also results in a loss of state within the circuitry. If it is desired that the circuit retain state during sleep mode, data retention circuits such as special data retention flip-flops must be used within the design. Such a mode of operation allows the stored signal values to be securely held in a small portion of the circuitry whilst the remainder of the circuitry is powered down for leakage reduction purposes. When power is resumed, the saved signal value is restored and operation continues. One approach to supporting data retention in this way is to add balloon latches to the flip-flops such that signal values can be transferred into the balloon latches which have their own power supply, and then the power supply removed from the remainder of the flip-flops. A disadvantage of this approach is that the balloon latches consume considerable additional circuit area.
It has also been proposed for sense amplifier flip-flops and hybrid latch flip-flops which have associated scan cells that operate in accordance with the level sensitive scan design methodology to reuse the scan cells for data retention during a power down mode of operation. Whilst this approach reduces the increase in circuit overhead associated with providing the data retention capability, it does require control of the three clock signals of the sense amplifier flip-flops or hybrid latch flip-flops with their known disadvantages in terms of speed, power consumption and other factors.